Twilight vs. Tuma
This is how Twilight vs. Tuma goes in My Little Pony Transformers Prime Bionicle: The Legend Reborn. stands about the weakened Makuta when she hears clapping and sees Tuma clapping while approaching her. Tuma then stops clapping Tuma: Yes. Kill him. He was weak, broken. Kill him and you can take your rightful place at my side as my apprentice. Mata Nui: No! Nui is about to interfere when Tuma blasts him with a zap of electricity Shining Armor: Help him! looks at Mata Nui and then at Makuta, who's getting back up. Twilight thinks then has a brainwave Twilight Sparkle: That's it! blasts Tuma with magic then kicks him into a wall Tuma: You should've killed Makuta, you could've ruled by my side. Twilight Sparkle: That's what you think. I will never give in to my hatred. zaps Tuma Tuma: End this conflict and rise above this. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash mean nothing to you. Twilight Sparkle: They are my friends! I would never turn my back on them! Even if you try to presuade me to! zaps him again Tuma: Their annoyance gives you anger. Embrace it. Twilight Sparkle: No way! zaps him again Tuma: Don't you wanna know where you came from? Twilight Sparkle: No! gets up Tuma: They are traitors. They would never treat you as a friend. Twilight Sparkle: I know a liar when I see one and I'm staring right at him. Tuma: If you wish to go against me, so be it. Twilight Sparkle: It is so on! start fighting Tuma: You need a teacher. I can teach you everything I know. Twilight Sparkle: I was a student. But I have a student of my own, now. Starlight Glimmer! teleports in front of Tuma Tuma: Starlight Glimmer: [ Tuma: I'll be honest, your fight styles impress me. Twilight Sparkle: Well, you should see my magic. blasts him with a beam of magic Tuma: Impressive. Twilight Sparkle: If you think that's impressive, watch this. subdues Tuma with a big blast of magic Tuma: You are quite powerful. Twilight Sparkle: But I will never join you. bolts come out of Tuma's fingers but Twilight absorbs the lightning and fires an amount of magic at Tuma. Tuma tries to get back up, but is unable to stand. Tuma collapses on his knees and Twilight readies her horn Twilight Sparkle: You've taken everything from me! Tuma: Your feelings for your friends are not real. Twilight Sparkle: Yes they are! prepares to shoot him when Mata Nui, Ackar, Kiina, and Gresh come over to her Mata Nui: Wait! Twilight Sparkle: You want him dead as much as I do! Mata Nui: Yes, but not yet! Not until he's told us Makuta's secrets! Twilight Sparkle: You wanna take him prisoner? Mata Nui: To a place where we can interrogate him. Put him on trial for crimes against Equestria and Bara Magna. Then, we'll execute him, to show everyone that we don't have to fear him anymore. Twilight Sparkle: If I let him live, he'll haunt me forever. Mata Nui: He is the only one who knows about Makuta's true plan. He can't tell us if he's dead. thinks Tuma: Strike me down. It is your destiny. Mata Nui: Not yet, she won't. horn stops glowing and she steps back. Mata Nui then draws his sword and aims it at Tuma Mata Nui: Ackar Get something to hold him. Ackar: Okay. watches as Ackar brings a vine